


Unexpectedly Connected

by Pemberley_Press



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Beginnings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, New Relationship, Relationship(s), Threesome - F/M/M, merlahad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pemberley_Press/pseuds/Pemberley_Press
Summary: It wasn't a bad thing, not really, but she had to wonder. Just sometimes, of course, but she still couldn't help but be a bit curious. Whose idea had it been? What could have possibly been the spark for that line of thought? When had it happened?Why her?





	Unexpectedly Connected

 

> Ginger didn't quite know how it had started. She knew when she had first become aware of it, of course, but it didn't take a genius to see that wasn't actually the beginning. This whole thing, this, this well, whatever this was, it had definitely started long before it came to her attention.

It wasn't a bad thing, not really, but she had to wonder. Just sometimes, of course, but she still couldn't help but be a bit curious. Whose idea had it been? What could have possibly been the spark for that line of thought? When had it happened?  
Why her? 

Two arms wrapped themselves around her, and a chaste kiss was pressed against her cheek. "You're thinking again." 

Smiling, Ginger turned around enough to meet Merlin's gaze. His face was as carefully expressionless as he could keep it, but she knew him well enough by now to see the amusement in his eyes and to notice the way his mouth twitched just a tiny bit at the corners.  
"Thinking?" she asked lightly. "Me?" 

Merlin rolled his eyes, and she was struck for just a second by how much more light he was now. It wasn't something she thought about all that often, but every now and then it would stand out.  
She expected him to come back with a sharp retort, dry and sarcastic with a hint of something more buried underneath. He surprised her. Instead of the witty remark she was expecting, his only reply was to lean forward for a rather less than chaste kiss. 

Ginger leaned back a bit in surprise, the worktop behind her keeping her from losing her balance. Merlin took advantage of her momentary lapse and leaned forward a bit, one of his hands coming down to rest on the small of her back. And then it moved a little lower. 

She closed her eyes and decided maybe she could do with a bit less thinking, at least for the time being.  
Smiling into the kiss, Ginger pushed her body forward just enough to close the distance between her body and Merlin's. He moaned, not breaking the kiss, and his other hand found its way behind her as well. 

"Now, really, I leave for five minutes to pick up the take-away, and this is the thanks I get? The two of you start without me?" 

Ginger's eyes shot open, and she jerked away from Merlin without quite even realizing she was doing it. Her gaze flew toward the door to her flat, where Harry was standing with two bags in his hands and an expression on his face that couldn't be described as anything but a leer. She could feel her face flushing, and she quickly dropped her gaze. 

"Harry," Merlin said warningly. He had moved his hands away from Ginger the moment she had broken the kiss, and now he was standing several inches away with his hands kept carefully at his side. 

There was a pause, and the next thing Ginger knew Harry had managed to get from the doorway to directly in front of her, losing the bags of take-away in the process, and was gently lifting her head so that she would meet his gaze.

"Darling, don't be like that. I didn't mean anything was wrong." he said lightly. Not teasingly, just . . . gentler than she had expected. "I've got to admit, it was a very nice view." 

Ginger bit her lip, not quite certain what to say. She was saved from having to figure it out by Harry leaning in to press a burning kiss on her forehead that left her face feeling approximately a million times more flushed than before. 

"Come on," Harry said, grinning at her. "The food's going to get cold." He waggled his eyebrows at her, and Ginger couldn't resist. She burst out laughing. 

"That's more like it," Harry said, his grin growing even wider. He turned around, looping his arm in hers as he did. "Let's break out the—" 

Harry trailed off, and even Ginger couldn't help but be a bit impressed. Their whole interaction couldn't have taken more than a minute or two, yet in that time Merlin had somehow managed to not only clean off her table but had also found some clean dishes, set them out, and unpacked all of the food from its packaging. 

One of Merlin's eyebrows rose, ever so slightly. Other than that, he didn't give them any kind of reaction. 

"Are you sure he's not a robot?" Ginger asked in a mock-whisper.

"Not really, no." Harry replied cheerfully.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Who says that I'm not?" he asked. 

The three of them stared at each other for another second or two. Harry was the first to break, his laugh loud and boisterous, not to mention infectious. Merlin was next, his blank expression cracking as he dropped down into a chair with a chuckle.  
All things considered, Ginger couldn't help but join in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ginger was woken up by Harry trying to sneak back into bed. 

She wasn't quite certain how he had managed to get out of it in the first place without waking her up, but he definitely wasn't doing as good of a job the second time around. Hissing in pain as he accidentally,at least she assumed it was accidentally,elbowed her in the head, she jerked into a half-sitting position to avoid any more such connections. 

Harry froze. 

Beside her, Merlin sat straight up. "What is it?" he asked, looking wide awake as he warily looked around the darkened room. Then he saw Harry, halfway through climbing into the bed and wearing a supremely guilty look on his face. "Oh, it's you." 

Ginger wasn't sure whether to be amused or impressed when Merlin immediately dropped his head back onto the pillow and seemed to instantly fall back asleep. As it was, she went with moving her gaze between Merlin and Harry a few times before ending up focusing it on the latter. 

"Natured called?" she asked, hazarding a guess. 

"You could say that," Harry said. He wasn't even trying to not sound suspicious. 

Ginger narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Then she remembered that her shirt was, well, she wasn't entirely certain where her shirt was but it was definitely somewhere between her table and her bed. 

She made a mental note to clean that table thoroughly before actually eating off of it again. Then she casually moved her arms up an inch or two. It didn't really give her much in the way of modesty, but it was the principle of the thing. 

"Harry," she said warningly. "What happened?" 

"Nothing," he said quickly. 

Ginger kept staring at him. 

Harry shifted a bit. "Well," he amended, "nothing that the other boys couldn't handle."

Ginger narrowed her eyes. "Harry!" 

He hesitated for just a second. "Just a minor assassination attempt,with carnivorous plants." he answered slowly, drawing it out in a way that she felt didn't bode well. 

Ginger opened her mouth. Then she closed it. Then she groaned. "Please tell me you're not about to say what I think you're about to say.” Harry grinned at her and shrugged. 

On the other side of the bed, Merlin rolled over. "Did giant plants actually eat anyone?" he asked sleepily.  
Ginger looked at Harry expectantly. 

Harry's reply was just a second or two too long."Not permanently." 

With a few choice mutters under his breath, Merlin pushed himself up into a sitting position. It was impressive how he could go from half-asleep to wide-awake in just a moment's time. "I'll go get the plane ready." 

"Everyone's fine!" Harry protested, reaching over Ginger's shoulder to grab Merlin's arm. "The two of you have the night off. They know that and they want you to enjoy it." 

Merlin shot Harry a skeptical look. "They said that?" 

"Yes," Harry shot back. There was a pause. "Well Eggsy, Tequila, and Whiskey did. Champ was too busy swearing to actually say it, but you could tell he agreed." 

Ginger sighed, but she still lowered herself back onto the bed and pulled the sheet up over her chest. "I don't even know what to do with a night off." 

There was silence for a second. "Don't say it, Harry," Merlin said firmly. 

"I wasn't going to say a word," Harry said, sounding amused. 

Harry put one of his hands down on the pillow beside Ginger's head for balance. Then he leaned forward, his other hand still resting on Merlin's arm, to kiss him. 

Ginger had to admit, she was starting to see Harry's point of view from earlier. It was a nice view from almost any angle. 

After a few seconds, Harry chuckled and pulled away. He glanced down so that he was meeting Ginger's gaze. "Enjoying the show?" 

"It has its good points," she acknowledged. 

Under the covers, Merlin teasingly rubbed his foot against her leg. She resisted the urge to kick him. Instead, she slipped her hand under the sheet and lightly ran a few fingers over the curve of his hips. She felt him shudder, just a little, as she slipped her hand from his hip to his abdomen. 

Above her, Harry narrowed his eyes. Then, with a grin that Ginger very much didn't trust, Harry leaned down and kissed her quite thoroughly. Her hand, still resting low on Merlin's abdomen, jerked in surprise, moving a little farther down than she had actually intended. 

None of them did much more talking after that.


End file.
